tinymushfandomcom-20200213-history
About
TinyMUSH 3.3 Credits Thanks to the following people who commited patch or helped solving issues: *Susan Tussing, who fixed some issues with structures. *Stephen Dennis, who pointed out an old bug in mail.c dating from TinyMUX 1.6. TinyMUSH 3.2 Credits TinyMUSH 3.2 is primary the work of Lydia Leong who wrote almost all (if not all) new features and enhancements. Things changes as we grow older, priorities too, and she still finds the time to keep an eye on the software and enhance it when she can / get new ideas. I know, this is not the usual credits but i think Lydia deserve a release in her name to celebrate her many years of implications in the Mu* community. Keep on the good work Lydia. Thanks for everything you have done. TinyMUSH 3.0 Credits TinyMUSH 3.0 is a derivation/merger of TinyMUSH 2.2.5 and TinyMUX 1.6, with some additional extensive code revisions, bugfixing, and feature enhancements. The original TinyMUSH 3.0 development team consisted of Lydia Leong ("Amberyl") and David Passmore ("Lauren"); Robby Griffin ("Alierak") joined at 3.0 beta 18, Scott Dorr ("Myrddin") joined at 3.0 beta 23, and Eddy Beaupre ("Tyr") joined at 3.1 patchlevel 1. In addition to the lots of people we've already thanked from earlier work on the servers, we'd like to make special note of: *Deborah Wilson-Hooker ("Ysabel"), who prodded us in the direction of doing a lot of neat things that we eventually didn't incorporate, in the interests of a faster time-to-release, but which we're nonetheless grateful for. *T. Alexander Popiel, JT Traub, and Andrew Molitor, as always *Fred "Iago" Hicks, for the logo *The members of the Gods, Softcode, TinyMUX, Hogs, and Tinymush-Unoff lists, for ongoing support and patience, as well as bug reports and new feature requests. Adam Dray, Brazil, Soruk, and Talek deserve special thanks here, also. *The various people who helped us in the initial phases of the alpha test, loaned us hardware to do compiles on, and otherwise donated us time and equipment. *Our Godlike partner-in-crime Fred Hicks ("Iago"), and the Godlike customers who volunteered for the alpha test, and the players of our initial alpha test games (From the Ashes, Blood of Amber, and Babylon 5: The Last Best Hope). *The players of From the Ashes, Babylon 5: The Last Best Hope, and Blood of Amber, for alpha testing *The TinyMUX and Hogs lists, and the players of the Godlike Edge, for everything *Many other people who may go unnamed. Dozens of people have contributed to development of the TinyMU* family of servers, and we would like to thank them for their hard work. *...and everyone who participated in the religious wars between TinyMUSH and TinyMUX, which ultimately spurred our decision to merge them. :) TinyMUX 1.0 Credits TinyMUX 1.0 is derived from TinyMUSH 2.0.10 patchlevel 6. It is maintained by David Passmore (Lauren@From the Ashes) and would not exist without the generous contributions of many individuals. Ideas for features (and occasionally code) came from many places, including TinyMUSE, and PennMUSH. We would like to thank the following people: *Dave Peterson (Evinar) who maintained TinyMUSH 2.0 in its later incarnations. *TinyMUSH 2.2, and PennMUSH 1.50 for many functions carried over for compatibility, and parts of the help text. These are documented as they appear in the source code. This code would not be possible without these two servers. *James Callahan (Darkenelf), who contributed many patches, and ideas (@teleport/quiet, @readcache fixes, side effect functions, many bug fixes) *Chris (Children of the Atom) who had many, many, many ideas and found many, many, many bugs, in his own gleeful manner of crashing our site. *Alan Schwartz (Javelin/Paul) and Lydia Leong (Amberyl), whose extended mailer from PennMUSH is the basis for MUX's @mail system. Also, Brandy (CrystalMUSH) whose +mail system inspired many of the features. *Ethaniel and Kayan Telva (BTech3056) for the basic comsystem and macro code. *Dreamline (Horizons) who helped update the help text. *Stephen J. Kiernan for the (very alpha) port concentrator code. *Kalkin(DarkZone) and Harlock(StarWarsII) who extended the comsystem and added tons of new commands, which is basically unchanged here. *Kalkin, again, for the basis of the mail alias and guest code, and the idea of restarting on a fatal signal. *Airam (Generations) for ideas on the stack and @program code. *Mike (StarWars), idea for not saving GOING objects, and mail expiration code. *Dean Gaudet, for his user and hostname slave process code. *The GNU project, for their wonderful database manager, and malloc package. *Andrew Molitor, for the radix compression library, and some wonderful utilities. *Robby Griffin, whose skill in uncovering obscure bugs has saved everyone a lot of time and effort. TinyMUSH 2.2 Credits TinyMUSH 2.2 is a continuation of development work done on TinyMUSH 2.0. TinyMUSH 2.0 is derived from Larry Foard's TinyMUSH (which was itself derived from TinyMUD, written by Jim Aspnes). TinyMUSH 2.0, written by JT Traub (Moonchilde@PernMUSH) and Glenn Crocker (Wizard@TinyCWRU), was a consolidation of features found in other servers, including TinyMUSH, PernMUSH, TinyTIM, and, later, PennMUSH. TinyMUSH 2.2 is primarily the work of Jean Marie Diaz (Ambar@PernMUSH), Deborah Wilson-Hooker (Tyleet@TwoMoons), and Lydia Leong (Amberyl@PernMUSH). Many, many people have contributed to TinyMUSH; our list of "thanks" is by no means complete. A few deserve special mention here: Andrew Molitor, Russ Smith, Mark Vasoll, and Dave McCracken for much in the way of code and advice; Alan Schwartz and T. Alexander "Talek" Popiel (PennMUSH) and David Passmore (TinyMUX) for ideas and code; and John Batzel (and the rest of the PernMUSH wizcrew) for beta-testing, many ideas, and a lot of patience. In addition to the folks thanked in the 2.0 credits, we'd like to also thank Javelin and Talek, from the PennMUSH crew, for continuing contributions to the MUSH community and this codebase in particular. TinyMUSH 2.0 Credits TinyMUSH 2.0 is derived from Larry Foard's TinyMUSH (which was itself derived from TinyMUD, written by Jim Aspnes). Ideas for features (and occasionally code) came from many places, including TinyMUSE, PernMUSH, and TinyTIM. *Lawrence Foard: Wrote the original TinyMUSH 1.0 code from which this later derived. *Jin (and MicroMUSH): Made many, many changes to the code that improved it immensely. *Robert Hood (virus): Modified the interface.c code to support alots of users. *Lachesis: Introduced the idea of property lists to TinyMUCK *Many others: Many features borrowed from other muds. We would like to thank the following people: *Jim Aspnes, for the original TinyMUD (from which TinyMUSH was derived) *Larry Foard, for the original implementation of TinyMUSH. *Marcus Ranum for the original Untermud database layer code, and Andrew Molitor for getting it to work with TinyMUSH. *Andrew Molitor (again) for the VMS port. *Russ(Random) and Jennifer(Moira) Smith, for ideas, comments, and coding help. *R'nice(TinyTIM) for more good ideas than we could shake a wand of coding at. (@doing, @edit enhancements, a REAL use command, lotsa minor fixes and tweaks) *Coyote(TinyTIM, DungeonMUSH, NarniaMUSH), for finding some nasty bugs and NOT using them for evil purposes. *Ambar, Amberyl, Sh'dow, Jellan, and Miritha (all from PernMUSH) for numerous bug fixes, enhancements, and ideas. *Sketch(TinyTIM) for rewriting some of the more confusing help file entries. *Hcobb(TinyTIM) and Furie(DungeonMUSH) for inspiring the parser rewrite and other security-related fixes and enhancements. *The many other people who have contributed ideas, comments, or complaints about bugs. Category:Misc